100296-crickets-on-server
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- Not everyone has the same job that requires you to clock in for 'the man!' | |} ---- But most people do. | |} ---- Well, I wish they didn't, at least for today. | |} ---- Well your wish has been granted, regarding me at least. I had to call my work and beg to work today. I was told no. *Hops on Wildstar* | |} ---- It's dead everywhere on Rowsdower. You get slightly more people on at primetime but it's still really, really empty. The AH/CX is deserted (good luck finding any gear on there, you're lucky if you get two pages a slot). I think Dominion side is more deserted than Exile side but I can't be sure. Either way, 15 people sitting in Academy Corner at primetime is really sad. Obviously some realms have it worse than others. I wish we hadn't guild xferred over to avoid queues on Pergo, I had a feeling this would happen :( | |} ---- I'm not sure exactly what the deal with Rowsdower is, but I can see it being a problem if it was one of these kinds of servers. :( The queues and creating new servers just to relieve the launch rush really created some issues with server populations once the initial rush died down a bit. :/ That's not to say it won't get better down the road, but no one likes to play the waiting game just to see if it maybe gets better. I know there are other servers that are doing well still, but a lot of those "server queue" era servers are having troubles. :( | |} ---- ---- I can confirm this, Rowsdower feels super empty :( Can we transfer to Pergo yet or is that still off limits? | |} ---- Pergo hasn't been off limits since June 30. Unless you're coming from PVE. | |} ---- You have to pay 20 dollars to leave your dead server though. It isn't really an option if you're in a dedicated guild and they're not leaving. | |} ---- ---- GODSPEED ;_;7 Wish I could join you in the exodus! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- We didn't "pick" the wrong server. We transferred in good faith because queues on Pergo were obscene, partially because you could autorun in place for ages and not get logged out. Then, when they fixed that, people were running macros so they wouldn't lose their spot on server. Additionally, it wasn't my call to make. It was the GM's. I don't think he was at fault either, avoiding queues so we could actually raid was a logical move at the time, regardless if I agreed with it. Please tell me how the declining server pop of what was, at best, a medium pop (Rowsdower) is my fault for not "picking the right server". Go on, I'll wait. EDIT: Seriously though, what was the point of your post? Was it to go "neener neener neener" at the people on empty servers? If your server is so great, why are you on the forums rubbing our noses in it? I don't get it. | |} ---- Logic not even once | |} ---- If derping was painful you'd be in trouble. My server is bouncing like a hyper active white girl in a twerking contest. Have fun stomping your feet and pretending that the sky is falling, maybe you'd have a better time going back to console gaming kiddo. | |} ---- ---- I'm glad your server is okay. I wish mine was. :< | |} ---- ---- seriously. My wife works early mornings, I have off on tuesdays so I logged in once at 5am to do dailies and what not. I stopped in Illium and some guy was complaining how the server is dead and the game is doomed...during the week...at, after doing things and stuff, was now 6am. ..... | |} ---- ---- ---- Queues are things that go away on their own after players fall into their usually play patterns instead of everyone being on 24/7. Guilds didn't have to get antsy and transfer, as if waiting 30 minutes in a queue would have killed them. I'll say it again - the worst thing about MMOs are the players. | |} ---- ---- Carbine opened Rowsdower and opened free xfers, what do you think people were going to do Are you insane Are you people literally blaming players for xferring after 5+hr queues I don't even have any words for this. Foot meet mouth. This speaks for itself Confirmed worse than SWTOR forums, dear christ. At least there people don't blame someone for following a community they've been w/in multiple games to a server that later died because of poor management. I give up, there is no arguing against the terminally dumb | |} ---- Just block him. He's one of those simpletons who go into every thread to point out that everyone is at fault for everything except Carbine. It's probably in your guild's best interest to convince everyone to transfer. Merging servers so soon after launch would be bad press and so it won't be done even if everyone and their dogs can see that there are population issues on certain realms. | |} ---- Ok pappie. | |} ---- Yes, its like you people have never been to an mmo launch Edited July 22, 2014 by BadDogEDN | |} ---- Except they weren't 5 hour queues. People, in typical hyperbolic fashion, cannot have patience and said "gimme nao!!!!!" How do I know? I'm on Pago and have been there since day 1. | |} ---- I rolled on pERgo, L2Read son They were 5 hour queues because I literally sat there for 5 hours Then I'd CTD less than an hour in And would have to wait in queue for hours more And that was how I was the last player in my guild to hit 50. The end. (also, I had to go back to work on Thursday. Booo.) | |} ---- They opened up server transfers for us too, son. Queues weren't 5 hours either, son. | |} ---- yes and you xfered to a overflow server, and now its empty QQ moar? | |} ---- It would be precious if it weren't so infuriating. Like FFS nobody wants this game to succeed more than I do. I'm in a hardcore progression guild, this game is my jam But I don't have to act like the dev team's moms and praise everything they've ever done. The devs are adults. I remember 8+ hour queues on Brocliff in Rift. I've been there. I'd like to take the time to point out YET AGAIN that I personally did not make the decision to xfer. If you're in a guild you follow your friends. Maybe you don't have any friends and don't know what that's like but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt I guess. So again not only is your criticism idiotic, but doubly so ITT: Person on Pago tries to tell person on Pergo how the queues were Missing: My sides. Answers to "Left side" and "Right side". If found, please PM cakesphere. Thanks. | |} ---- Queues were over 5 hours on Pergo at Headstart. You obviously weren't here if you didn't get them. I waited atleast 4-5 hours several days when headstart launched to even log in for a few hours. They should have just built bigger servers, and kept the amount of servers available to a limit. Would have solved world hunger. | |} ---- ---- Hey now, don't bring your logic and facts into this thread ;) Here, we run on ~*~feelings~*~ and ~*~should've picked a diff server guise~*~ | |} ---- ---- Yeah. I mean. I am not really mad about my current servers population because I am in an established guild. But the population on a few of the PvP servers are so low that they could combine them all and they would still have less of a population than Pergo or the other big PVE servers. It is pretty depressing. | |} ---- I don't begrudge anyone a full server. That's the goal and I'm glad that there are healthy and thriving ones. I just wish they'd let our guild move again without slapping 40+ people with a $20 fee, or merge some of the smaller servers together. I'd also like to see PvE -> PvP xfers, too, but that's a different story :P I don't think that there are servers barely treading water right now is an "opinion". What should be done about it is definitely up to personal opinion, though. So I guess it could work. | |} ---- ---- even more so, what did you expect... your issue is self inflicted, I suggest deal with it and re-roll | |} ---- Yes, let's tell the guild with the world 3rd ohmna kill to reroll That sounds like a great idea. Let me just tell all my guildmates, I'm sure they'll love it and think that in no way are you just digging your hole deeper and deeper I want PvE -> PvP transfers because the raiding pool on PvP servers is tiny. I don't see how it would hurt anyone by increasing the recruitment pool WHO KNOWS THOUGH, MAYBE I'M JUST CRAZY. seriously though this is completely irrelevant to the topic at hand, which is why you used it to derail. /golfclap EDIT: changed to "PvE -> PvP". It is now correct. My bad. | |} ---- ---- Yup. Instead of having 7 PvP servers, they could cut it down to about 3-4 and several population issues would be easily resolved. | |} ---- you are not crazy, its just you feel entitled, pay up or stick it out, if it is really bad then they will merge the servers or give you a free xfer if you guild is so good you can just play with them why would you need more people?! | |} ---- they wanted that from the begining but zomg the pergo queue, fix or ragequit people... | |} ---- ---- ---- So uh how many times am I going to have to post that I did not make the choice to xfer Also I know of at least one guild who was asked to reroll off of Pergo, so mfw calling a hardcore progression guild entited are you high sir Also uh IDK if you know this but Raiders come and go It's hard to keep raiding when the raiding pool is so thin It's hard to farm PPPs when there are none to buy it's okay though when mergers inevitably happen I'll be laughing all the way to "I told you so" Let's just hope that it happens before the small realms hemorrhage more players | |} ---- I just want to ruffle your feathers (are you aurin?). Go farm them instead of making others farm them for you to buy! :P More feather ruffling: Didn't DnT rerolled on Blackrock after disbanding on Korgath? True, the queues are not truly 5 hours. But these guilds are competing for World 1st or near it, a 2 hour queue puts them behind in the race. Not sure how much the race matters now, but that's a different topic altogether. Utlimately, we only needed 3 pvp servers. Imagine that, the initial list of servers are all we needed - they have the preorder numbers. Unfortunately, it's impossible (and unfair) to tell the "less hardcores" to wait couple weeks before starting the game just to fan out the initial rush. If this is a single player game, and only available in physical format, maybe you can say Sorry we're out of stock. Check back in a week when we get more shipment in. | |} ---- Nah, I'm mordesh ;) You need a loooooot of runs to get 12k patterns. If it were still at the 100 per raider mark it wouldn't be half as bad. iirc yes, that did happen >_> Full disclosure, I am not old guard. DnT no longer raids in WoW but does play multiple other MMOs. I was in the SWTOR branch before moving to Wildstar n_n | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Stalkers are FOTM? | |} ---- Just typing "wow broken" on Google shows me a bunch of eerily similar-looking thread titles and beginnings of rants on the official forums. | |} ---- yeah,every mmo is like that, and has the same things on its forums. seems a lot of posters either have a short memory or tunnel vision for one game, but in reality, is widespread | |} ---- ---- No, it's not just you. For many disparate reasons, the game did not meet the expectations or desires of quite a number of people. | |} ---- It's all anecdotal, as you have no data. Especially the words coming out of your mouth about your "guild". The majority are out in the game world playing. | |} ---- Do you have any data to support that opinion? | |} ---- Well, the server population at medium or high on a regular basis in prime time is the data. | |} ---- I've seen nothing to indicate that that is what is happening. Do you have any source or proof that the servers are behaving thus? | |} ---- Sure, you can see for yourself by logging in tonight after 8pm EST to any of the US servers... | |} ---- I've been logging in at those times for the last month, and making a habit of checking the server populations for the US. I haven't seen high in a very long time. I feel like your opinion is completely unwarranted and unsubstantiated. Why don't you just share a screenshot you took of the server populations at that time on previous days? | |} ---- ---- Last night there were 2 high servers, though I do not recall which ones. Keep checking! | |} ---- I don't think there were. It's a shame you can't prove your claim. In the future, please don't post opinions and pretend that they're facts. This doesn't help anyone gain any information from the process, it simply spreads confusion and obfuscates the truth. | |} ---- That it's still doing well enough for players who: -are lvl50 -are in Malgrave/Grimvault -are interested in -are on the opposite faction to basically drown the area in red telegraphs and drop the FPS to abysmal levels when fighting Scorchwing? | |} ---- Screen shot or it never happened. | |} ---- I'm telling you like it is. And Carbine has all the data they need. It's up to you if you need more. | |} ---- ---- And yet you can't show that this is how it is, and your claimed experience differs greatly from that of others who have spoken about the same subject. Carbine may have the data, but they haven't given it to you, and as such, your "facts" are just opinions. Please don't misconstrue them as actual data unless you can prove them. | |} ---- Will you people stop it with the persecution complex? There is no "let's hide the truth" agenda in forum moderation. If you actually read the mod notes upon lock, you would see that they state the locks are due to duplicate threads or rampant shitflinging/off topic posting every time. Of course I do see how your kind of poster would come to this false conclusion though. As a rule of thumb, "truths about the game" (i.e. every negative opinion ever) apparently have to be stated in offensive/rambling/hyperbolic language and disagreeing people (i.e. plants/shills/sheeple) have to be insulted, right? So you're correct in a sense: "truth threads" get frequently locked! Just for different reasons than you think... :rolleyes: | |} ---- I don't take screenshots of "server screens" because... why? I could just as easily post one from launch and you wouldn't know the difference. These are the facts I observed yesterday, you only have to wait a few more hours to see what it looks like. | |} ---- There was this tweet from Stephen Frost recently to help backup that numbers are good overall. Have people left because they didn't get what they want? Sure. But that doesn't mean the game is a failure. | |} ---- Even then, you claimed only 2 server were at "high", while during the first weeks after launch many servers were at high. So even IF your opinion about the current server loads was correct, it still reflects that far fewer people are playing or playing at the same time, which is what the OP was asking. I'm glad you agree with me (and him/her). Not to discredit that individual, as I have no personal knowledge of his reliability, but generally when someone asks for hard information and is told, "It's fine", I think of this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwFKSl-3dPc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwFKSl-3dPc the link since the embed seems wonky on my end. | |} ---- Have you played any other mmos? They're always packed at launch and population goes down after the first free month. I've yet to play an mmo where this wasn't the case. Wow didn't really start building numbers until sometime later. They had crazy issues at launch. It happens. moderator edit: content Edited July 23, 2014 by Chillia | |} ---- So basically there is nothing that can be said to make you think differently in the slightest. Which is fine. But that doesn't mean you're right. | |} ---- tinfoil hat much? | |} ---- That's simply not true. I'm easily swayed by facts and figures, and my own personal experience, as many people are. If carbine were to release the figures, or even admit that the concerns of players is correct and population is dropping sharply, I would pay my full attention to it and adjust my thinking as needed. However, simply waving away concerns and using marketing talk in place of real answers isn't going to change my mind, and it shouldn't change the minds of anyone who approaches the situation with a rational viewpoint. And of course, you are correct, none of that means I'm right. But we haven't seen any numbers to show what IS right, besides the census data from players using that add-on. More like experience with people and businesses. | |} ---- Yet we're on page 2 of people arguing about data that doesn't exist and trying to prove one another wrong with anecdotal observations and references. Good thread. 10/10. Would read again. | |} ---- ---- When lethality starts posting wildly unlikely things as "facts", someone has to remind him of what facts are, or he'd drown this whole forum in optimism and soap bubbles. Just happened to be me for this thread. Then if you DID see evidence that it was "fubar", you still wouldn't care, right? So why even say that? | |} ---- Well, on one side, a MMO needs enough people to sustain itself, but I agree, you shouldn't need other people to make up your mind about something (even if I know from Facebook, MMOs and other popular but YMMV stuff that it's not the case). Just because something is popular/has a lot of sales doesn't make it good for you, and vice-versa. ... Though if you guys could support a new Timesplitters more, I'd be grateful. :D | |} ---- ---- Do you know what fubar stands for? If it were fubar then I wouldn't be enjoying myself as it would be messed up beyond repair... I am enjoying myself there for I see no such evidence. "Fubar" isn't exactly an opinion thing. Why do you need numbers to know whether you like the game or not? Can you not decide on your own? | |} ---- I normally don't do this, but since you opened with a line about what words mean, "there for" is "therefore", one word. You don't need numbers to know whether you like the game or not. When you start seeing fewer and people around, fewer people talking in zone chat, fewer things on the AH/CX, you start to wonder if it's just you or if other people are seeing this as well. And that's what the OP was asking. You certainly don't NEED other people to have fun with the game. You can play from 1 to 50 solo, give or take a handful of optional quests. But it's an MMO. If you're going to be simulating a single player game while paying a subscription, most people would rather save the sub and play something else. | |} ---- ---- Can be friend of Chua. | |} ---- I think you have suffered the least of us all... At least until you got that somewhat-off RPer's attention. | |} ---- ---- Someone sure is condescending and you have been this whole thread. English is not my native language. I was serious when I asked if you didn't know what it stood for. Some people use it and don't really understand the meaning and it seemed you did not as you assumed I would still like the game if it was fubar. As someone said from the beginning, mmos do this, there are always drops after launch. It is normal and to be expected. This was backed with "I need proof" and when given proof you wouldn't accept it. Two servers at high and a decent amount at medium during peak hours is plenty to sustain the game. An employee stated that the game is doing fine. Still not enough. Numbers from census addons have been pretty decent as well but that's not enough either... even though all the things I've listed are all we have to go by. | |} ---- ---- I speak to Oli every day near enough in the morning coffee thread. Not an RP'er myself but I like to think i'm a friendly guy to everyone ..... apart from people i'm not friendly to Moderator edit: content Gomly edit: stop removing parts of my post Chillia or i'll glare angrily at my monitor ..... angrily I tell thee. Edited July 23, 2014 by Gomly | |} ---- ---- I didn't assume you would like the game if it was fubar, you yourself said "I like it so it can't be fubar", emphasis mine. Yes, MMOs lose population after launch, although I've never seen one lose so much so quickly before. I didn't say "I need proof", if you're going to quote me. I said "Do you have proof of that?" in response to an outlier claim. That person didn't provide any proof, simply his opinion without backing. You apparently misunderstand the information that the census add-on has been reporting. The add-on has been reporting data that supports the opinion that the population has been (and continues) dropping sharpy. It does not support the opinion that everything is just peachy, hunky-dory, A-okay, whatever phrase you want to throw on it. An employee refused a direct request for hard numbers and said "it's fine". That's a little different than the way you're saying it. Again, watch the Futurama clip, as that happens quite often in customer service and marketing. | |} ---- Ironically, this is all I've been saying. | |} ---- ---- ---- Sorry...what Koala say? On Topic: Chua think some points are valid, but amount of rampant rage is too much really. Yes people go, yes mistakes made. Is not end of the world. Humans should not such drama queens adn have bit of patience while stuff changed/fixed. | |} ---- You've seen no numbers... how do you know how quickly the game is losing players exactly? Do you have proof of how quickly it's losing players? As for addons all I've seen are the numbers from Raptr and they looked great. | |} ---- I would bet that if Cougar dropped numbers prior to the NCSoft stockholders meeting, we'd need a new Cougar. It's just standard corp. MO. Anything related to product behavior, trends, losses or gains. That gets spun out with the quarterly / yearly stockholder meeting. | |} ---- As I have said, multiple times now but I guess you ignored it, I'm going off my own experience, the experiences posted by others on this forum and that I have know from other games, the snapshots of server load levels at various times, and the census data. Raptr is a separate program and only tracks people using Raptr, while the census add-on eventually tracks everyone on the server it is being used on. And as I have said several times, it is my own experience and opinion. I'm not trying to purport that as fact. Please learn the difference. That said, it is an experience shared by a number of individuals, so when someone comes along and says "Nothing happened, everyone is still playing", it bears a certain requirement of skepticism to take seriously. | |} ---- ---- ---- My guild is more and more active every day. My experience is that everything looks pretty much like it did during the first month, at least on Orias. | |} ---- No one said that everyone was still here... someone said simply that 2 servers were at high and most were medium and you asked for proof. You said you've never seen people leave an mmo faster but you have no actual numbers to go by and can provide no proof of your own. Surely you see the problem here. I'm done arguing with someone who's so condescending... not to mention contradictory. | |} ---- OK...Someone owes me a keyboard. Wiawyr...Your comment would be the same as someone saying that Chris Metzen doesn't know what he's talking about when it comes to Warcraft lore. As for the intent of the OP, this is just from personal observation, but at 8ish PM Central on a Monday evening, there were about 20 or so people at the AH area and about 10 or more people in the crafting area of Academy Corners, Thayd on the Mikros server, and it's pretty much like that most evenings around that time. | |} ---- ---- OF COURSE the population has declined, and that's not a sign of imminent doom. A bunch of people bought the game at launch and in their first month figured out that it wasn't for them. A bunch of people played the 7-day trial accounts and never had any intention of subscribing. You can't use the population of the first month, or even 90 days, as an indicator of anything. Let's see where things stand in 3 months and 6 months. Then we can begin to develop a feel for the game's long-term health. | |} ---- ---- see: Still responding to myth here. You haven't been arguing anything. Again, as I have said about four times now, I am going off of my own experience. I don't need numbers for me to see fewer and fewer people in areas I go to. I WOULD need numbers to say "The population is dropping x players every day", but I'm not saying that. I have very carefully said that it was my experience and my opinion, which you have ignored time and again for whatever reason so you can make yourself angry. It's rich that you call me condescending when you've misread what I've said, assumed I didn't understand a term others were using, and have constantly ignored what I have said so you can now claim to walk off in surrender. If you want to actually address what has been said in this thread, by all means, please do. Was that before or after he got it from Games Workshop? | |} ---- ---- This isn't news or even insulting in any way. Everyone knows Blizzard pitched Warcraft as a warhammer game to Games Workshop and they passed on it, because it was over their standards of mediocrity. | |} ---- ---- That tells me that you don't have the context to have any insight into overall player population. You've got a circle of people you work with, so you're insulated from overall population. Which is good! That means you don't need to care about it, and the game will likely stay pretty fun for you even if the general population were to drop by 98.6% (as long as it stays funded). Cliques are certainly doing fine, and will continue to do so. But, the experience for a player with no friends and no guildmates is... not quite the same as it was during the first week. | |} ---- It was actually a serious question, since the guy seems to be some kind of stalker/fan of him. | |} ---- No, not true. I see plenty around me when we're playing. Constantly people questing in the areas we're in and at times its annoying because we're all trying to get the same mobs or collect the same things. Exile are definitely outnumbering us Dominion but I do not ever find these barren areas people keep claiming to see. Last week when I was off and played Wildstar from morning to night I was surprised to see people standing around the AH when I logged on at 5am (I couldn't sleep). I absolutely don't see the "servers are dead" that people keep posting about, maybe I'm lucky but mine seems just fine (Orias). | |} ---- ---- The instancing of world zones means that, by that method, you won't see it as a problem unless either it's disastrously low (so even a single instance can't stay populated), or you actually try to play group content without any social connections yourself. The servers will just automatically scale down the number of instances (yes, even of Thayd and Silvermoon) to keep the apparent population roughly the same until they cannot do that anymore (which is a point we're probably far from). | |} ---- ---- Mispost | |} ---- ---- Is what happened when Lord of the Rings and Warhammer had a baby then gave that baby up for adoption and it was raised by Disney and J K Rowling. | |} ---- ---- I've literally not seen a single server get to High since maybe the second week of launch. Doesn't matter when, what day, EU/NA, they've been capping at medium, | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I started reading your post, and you seemed to have some valid points in the first paragraph. Then it descended into utter drivel, so we can't believe anything you say. Shame. | |} ---- Yeah the game's dead. Everyone's moved on to the forum mini-game. | |} ---- ---- ---- It seems, it may, perhaps. My server is Low, and i can't kill a mob on the daily zone without people giving me a hand (Or in this case, giving me lower % of that kill :P) And my City is full of life, and the daily zones... I can't imagine how it must be on the Medium. If i could change faction i would (Heard Doms need some players on their side) Chat is active, guilds seem to do well, atleast the more serious ones. That's all i need to know. A game doesn't have to have 80 million players like farmville (Yeah, it had those crazy numbers xD), since you won't play with 99,99,9% etc of them | |} ---- Yes, chocolate too. | |} ---- Choco-stalko? | |} ---- ---- ---- Diablo 3 completely dropped the ball on itemization too and look what happened to them. | |} ---- Speak for yourself :) | |} ---- ---- If they wanted that from the start then they would have had bigger servers available on launch, don't you think? Your condescending attitude that portrays as if you are speaking directly for Carbine themselves is a little off-putting. So tone it down a little, big guy. You have no idea what Carbine intended, because truth be told, they obviously didn't know what they intended, or they would have been prepared for headstart (which they clearly were not). Carbine offered free xfers and suggested that people reroll to new servers from the start. We/they did, and now it has landed us with kinda shitty populations. Don't get all up on your high-horse because you MAGICALLY knew that the population would even itself out enough in the matter of a week (going from over 5 hour que times to no que at all). Additionally, if they didn't make this many PvP servers, and allow free xfers off the large ones, they we would still be stuck 1 single PvP server (as was intended at launch), and there would either A) be que times still, or B) they would have less than half of the population playing Wildstar because of way they were not prepared. It is simple. They get larger servers, and combine the currently PvP down from 7 to around 3-4. They can do the same for the EU servers, ane even merge some of the current smaller PvE servers. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- However, as some others have pointed out, if they did something drastic, i.e.; server mergers, free transfers, that would be both admitting that they were in trouble and sending out signals to potential-buyers that the game is in trouble. At least, that's the story if it was done so close to launch. I personally feel like it could cut both ways; it might show the game is having a bad start, but it would also show the dev company is willing to act quickly and appropriately to keep the game in good shape. That's all based on supposition though, who knows? The game might actually be okay. | |} ---- ---- Read what you just wrote, compare your complaint about others behavior with your own (especially toward the end of your post), reflect on how criticism of the game is received versus how you, the other guy in this thread, and your dozen or so steady posters are received, notice the difference between hyperbole and concrete suggestions, step away from the computer and get more life experience, and come back when you are ready to contribute to a community. Hint - if you use words like white knight, you're the cause of the toxic community. There are changes I'd like to see made, but if you actually believe the game is as poorly designed as you say it is, why are you wasting time raging about it here? I'd only spend time on something I thought was mostly good and could be improved, so, I don't really understand the mindset. | |} ---- Actually, mate, white knighting causes lots of projects (not just games) to suffer. When people try to refute reality and say everything is fine, or that things are much better than they really are, it sends a false impression to the creator/developer that leads to the wrong things being worked on. Then, when the white knight encounters people who don't feel the same, they clash, and the creator/developer sees (person who praises them and who they like) vs. (person criticizing them and who they may or may not like). Even if you know it's happening and you're trying to avoid it, people generally favor the person they like in a confrontation like that. This leads to sources of beneficial ideas/criticism being driven away, and large parts of the "potential" that the project had is lost due to white knighting. So saying that people who point that behavior out are the cause of a toxic community, well...that's just wrong. | |} ---- You didn't read what I wrote which is about what I would expect. I have criticized the game and posted agreement in some threads that are well written about things I'd like to see changed. What you do gets in the way of valid concerns. You make everything emotional and hyperbolic and then use internet logic on half of a post your responding to. Add in some white knight and other insults and you can get the reactionary reponses you need to feed off of. It does nothing for this game but clearly some people feed off of creating chaotic environments. If you can't figure out why your behavior is toxic (and God knows how that is possible, but its always the case) then there's not a lot I can do for you. And if you really were concerned about changing the devs mind, it won't happen the way you do it. There are gigantic bonfires of threads in the WoW forums about LFR getting sidelined. If people raging on a game company's internet forum amounted to anything, you'd think LFR would get purples again, but alas Blizz hasn't changed their mind. | |} ---- I think you're forgetting carbine's chief advertising slogan: "This isn't WoW". | |} ---- Are you going to copy and paste this in every negative threads on the forum? I guess you don't realize that you're the one jumping in every negative and non-constructive threads with opinions over facts only, defending them by calling everyone who don't agree with you White Knights or toxic community. Really ironic indeed. I think making a post saying crickets and server is more toxic, but yet you're still pasting you're shit in. And no, you can't say you love the game when you don't want to log in and play it. Get real. Bashing a game to the ground and starting your post by saying how much you like it seems the new way of doing things and it is a complete BS. | |} ---- Lol, that makes no sense as a response. | |} ---- ---- Umm, actually, they merged the other one with this one. This was his original post :) | |} ---- And yet when I pointed out how carbine says, "This isn't WoW", you say... Hmm. Odd. That was you making the post about WoW forums, right? | |} ---- ---- My last sentence was one example among many and not even the main point. You should have read the part where I said this - "and then use internet logic on half the post your responding to", but probably I should have read my own post here - "If you can't figure out why your behavior is toxic there's not a lot I can do for you". | |} ---- Oh, I figured you were trying to be ironic but failing at it. You bemoaned people who call others "white knights", then you labeled people for creating toxic communities and fostering chaos. You mean you weren't being ironic? You were just being hypocritical? That was why I ignored that part of your post, I thought you were trying to be funny, not...well. Heh. | |} ---- ---- I agree with this. I don’t think the game is failing at all and the faction population imbalance is curious to me. I personally like the way both factions are set up. The Dominion races look aesthetically more appealing to me honestly. I probably would have played through the Dominion side of things first but it just so happened that all my rl friends had already started Exiles so I ended up going in that direction too. Also I don’t see anything wrong with server merges should it come to that. The only bad thing I can think of off-hand that might come out of server merges would be potentially losing character names and even that wouldn’t be a deal breaker for me. Really the only thing I don’t want to happen is Wildstar going F2P and I would still like to think that things would have to get a whole lot worse for an extended period of time before that actually became an option. | |} ---- Exactly, it would either go one of two ways in both situations. If the game is doing perfectly fine, yet people are being overwhelmingly negative it causes panic, which causes other people to be led to believe something is wrong. On the other hand, if Carbine did roll out server merges, or cross server type things, that may also cause people to be overwhelmingly negative, which causes other people to panic yet again. As it stands, I'm seeing improvement on my own server, although tonight I did hear word of a guild moving to hazak in an attempt to merge with another guild. I guess that would show a problem with the population of my server, compared to the higher populated one. I'm not saying there isn't a population issue, in fact there may well be one, but after playing on dead servers for many many years on other MMO's and being part of a ghost town, the "dead" server I'm on does not feel like that at all. It's bustling and there is a real sense of community, it's very nice so therefore I can't see how the game can be doing so bad if this is a dead server... and it doesn't feel so. Ofc my opinion. None of us will know unless we get those numbers :) | |} ---- ----